A Fairly Odd Danny Phantom fic
by Radthemad4
Summary: An Xover between Fairy Odd Parents and Danny Phantom. HUMOR! ACTION! ADVENTURE! EXCLAMATION MARKS! Although the site deleted most of them. No summary inside.


Disclaimer:

I sincerely apologize to all of you who were lured here with the promise of exclamation marks. I put in lots of them but the site never let me use more than 2 at a time.

Special thanks to:

Hordak's Pupil, Tweenisode Orange, Catadmin, Grumbles, TPcrazy, CatalystOfTheSoul and Jessica01 for the reviews!!

Eternal Damnations!! to the rest of you who read and/or just opened this when I first posted it and didn't review or rate and all others who will do the same.

Author's Note:

More and more people are opening this fic but hardly any of you are reviewing. Please review or atleast rate it out of 5 or 10. E.g. 2/10. Thats all I ask. I've even enabled anonymous reviewing so you don't even have to log in or open an account. PLEASE!!. If you decide to close this thing and never read it again at any point atleast write a review that says something along the lines of "story really insert profane word here, I refuse to read this piece of insert profane word here any further"

This fic is rated K but I have a habit of swearing casually so please inform me if I have subconsciously used any profanity!!

Chapter One: The First and Only Chapter!!

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOP

Timmy was doodling in class. The paper on his desk contained a crude Crocker Caricature. A speeding truck was heading towards him from the left and apparently another one was on the right. A 20 ton weight hovered above him for a second before another pencil stroke made it a 200 ton weight followed by one which made it 2000 tons. Timmy then kept adding zeros till no space was left. Then Timmy erased the weight as it seemed a bit clichéd and replaced it with another truck which was for some inexplicable reason falling from the sky. Boredom had considerably reduced his imagination. Suddenly a poof blocked the paper from Timmy's view and moving drawings of Cozmo and Wanda appeared on the page once it was visible again.

"Hi Timmy," they both said. Cozmo surveyed the rest of the paper.

"You've got to do better than that Timmy," he said.

Then a poof completely changed the paper's scenery. An exact replica of Crocker screaming with pain and fear surrounded by random explosives, multiple fire-breathing dragons, soldiers wielding and shooting a variety of destructive weaponry, pointy hail falling from the sky, numerous lightning bolts hitting Crocker and to top it off a weight with an infinity symbol on it hovered above him.

"Cant beat the classics," Cosmo said. The paper was now a sketch containing the above mentioned objects including Timmy's original trucks except they were now way more detailed. It was as realistic as it is possible for a sketch to be.

"Too realistic!!" Crocker said peering into it.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny was doodling in class. The paper on his desk contained a crude half finished Paulina scrawl. Before he could finish he noticed the real deal sitting next to him and abandoned the paper. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve this honor but felt he had no reason to complain. Right then he noticed that the paper on her desk that she was doodling on had his picture on it surrounded by numerous hearts. He raised an eyebrow in elation. But then noticed that the picture was captioned "Inviso-Bill".

Danny sighed, "Why doesn't she like 'this' me?"

"I am the Box Ghost. Beware!!"

"What did I just think?" Danny thought.

"You didn't think that. You heard it you idiot."

"Wait. Who are you?"

"I am you?"

"No you're not!! I am you... I mean I am me," Danny thought. "Great, voices in my head."

"Don't you have bigger problems to worry about?"

"Like what?"

"Like the box ghost." "Not really he's no big deal. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

"Make me."

Danny tried to but couldn't shake off the voice. "I'll deal with you later," he said after which focused on reality. His classmates were running around being chased by boxes while he was still imperturbably sitting comfortably.

"Earth to Danny!!" Sam shouted. She was running towards him with a giant box on her tail. "Wake up and go ghost."

She ran past him and the giant box placed itself on Danny covering him completely. "That was convenient. Going Ghost!!" Danny turned ghost and phased through the box to kick butt.

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOP

Cozmo and Wanda poofed away.

"It is impossible for a ten year old to draw something this detailed in less than two minutes. Last time I saw this page it was empty, precisely TWO minutes ago. This must be a result of your" Mad twitch "FAIRY" Mad twitch "GOD" Mad twitch "PARENTS, Turner". "Finally, proof of" Mad twitch "FAIRY" Mad twitch "GOD" Mad twitch "PARENTS".

"CROCKER!!" the Principal shouted. Luckily the principal had entered the class on a surprise inspection.

"You're raving on about fairies AGAIN!!"

"But..." The principal snatched the paper and viewed its contents.

Then she looked at Timmy with a grim expression

"Did you draw this?"

"No!!"

"Highly talented and modest too. I will forgive the violent motif due to the extraordinary quality. Timmy Turner, you're going to Amity Park along with the rest of our school's finest artists for the art competition held there. The bus leaves in five minutes. I'll inform your parents about it."

Timmy stammered, "But..."

"NO BUTS!! It may be short notice but it's your fault you didn't reveal your talent earlier. Your school needs you Timmy. And Crocker, come see me in my office immediately."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Once the box ghost was sealed in the thermos Danny met Sam and Tucker in the hallway.

"Dude, what was with you?" Tucker asked. "I mean you were just sitting there while we were assaulted with boxes."

"I was talking to myself. I think," Danny replied.

Sam frowned at him. "You were fantasizing about Paulina weren't you?"

"Well... at first sort of... I was 'thinking' about her but then I heard a voice in my head which distracted me."

"WHAT?" The voice said. "Distracted you? I reminded you about the box ghost."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

"No."

"You okay man," Tucker said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just shouted 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD' at us".

"Sorry, I thought I just thought that. I just heard the voice again."

"Cut the crud, Danny, you're just making this up." Tucker said.

"What?"

"Try to put more focus on reality and less on fantasizing about Paulina next time."

"I already told you I wasn't fantasizing about anything."

The voice then interrupted "Yes you were. Just before the box ghost appeared. I saw what you were visualizing and I must say you've got a pretty good imagination if you think that'll ever happen."

"SHUT UP!!" Danny shouted out loud.

"You just refuse to let go of it. Just admit it." Tucker smirked.

"I don't think he's kidding," Sam said. "This doesn't sound good. We'd better consult Jazz on this."

Danny sighed half heartedly, "Yeah, I guess. But first let's go grab a bite."

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOP

"Cosmo you idiot!!" Timmy and Wanda said in unison. Timmy had gotten on the bus and was on the way to Amity Park.

"Don't blame me. I was just helping Timmy draw his picture."

"I was just doodling," Timmy replied. "Now you've got me stuck in this mess."

Wanda sighed. "Cheer up Timmy. Amity Park has got to be a more interesting place than your school is. You were bored anyway."

"I guess you're right. Anything's better than school." Timmy replied now smiling. Then he remembered, "But what am I supposed to do during the competition. I can't wish for your help in a competition and I can't draw that well."

"You got that right," Cosmo said, "You're truck looked like a dented box on wheels. Square Wheels."

"Guess I'll just have to humiliate myself," Timmy sighed.

"It won't be that bad Timmy," Wanda said, "Just say you didn't draw the picture and were forced to attend the competition by your principal. Say you found it on ... uhhh…"

"The Internet!" Timmy suggested.

"Or you could 'fall' off this 'bus', get 'lost' 'and' 'hide' till 'the' competition 'ends'," Cosmo suggested with winks and accentuations for the words in 's.

"Why are most of those words even in 's?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo then said "You could say that you were kidnapped and you escaped when people question your disappearance from the field trip and your reappearance when the competition ends. Just wish it and we'll make it happen," Cosmo said.

"I like Cosmo's idea," Timmy said and made the wish. The bus suddenly crashed into a truck and Timmy flew off through a window. The bus was on a cliff side overlooking Amity Park. Timmy flew off the cliffside and looked down at the far off ground which was coming closer and closer.

"I wish I had thought this through." A poof teleported him twenty seconds back in time.

"I wish I had a parachute!" Timmy shouted before rewishing his last wish and slowly descending down towards Amity Park wearing a green backpack attached to a pink parachute both of which had faces.

Timmy and his FOPs surveyed Amity Park from above during their descent.

"This place seems really familiar," Cosmo said. "Have I been here before?"

"NO!!" Wanda stammered suspiciously, "We've never been here."

Cosmo squinted in thought. "This burger joint, that school, that house over there," Cosmo said looking at the Nasty Burger, Casper Low School, and the Fenton residence, "Oh no! Atlantis has risen from the ocean and has relocated here." Then Cosmo screamed repeatedly in high pitch. Timmy looked at Wanda who had started sweating considerably and was trying her best to fake a smile before looking away. They landed in front of the Nasty Burger.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" Timmy questioned Wanda.

"No. Not at all. What makes you think I'm hiding something," She looked around with jerky face movements. "Hey it's the Nasty Burger," she said. "Aren't you hungry Timmy?"

Timmy gave in to his short attention span and realized he was famished. "Yeah I guess." Timmy walked in with two balloons in hand and sat down. Then suddenly the green balloon noticed something.

"I remember this place now," it said. Then it reacted impulsively, "Hi Danny!!" it shouted at a nearby teenager after which the pink balloon waved its wand and the green balloon's mouth was zipped up.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny, seated at a nearby table looked at a kid in a pink hat. "Did you just call me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did as there's no one else in this table who could have called you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm… … uuhhh, you're biggest fan."

"I have fans?"

"Loads of them," Timmy stammered. He tried to think of something else to say quickly. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Okay, I guess. Why do you want it?"

"Cuz I'm your biggest fan." Timmy picked up a pink pen and green paper which had mysteriously appeared on his table walked over to Danny's table and handed them to Danny who signed the paper and returned it. Then Timmy went back to his table saying, "Phew."

"You have fans?" Tucker and Sam said in unison once Timmy had gone.

"Apparently, yeah," Danny replied. "About time too."

"This is Danny 'Fenton' we're talking about. Not Danny 'Phantom'. Why would this you have fans?" Sam said.

"Why aren't there any Tucker Foley fans?" Tucker asked. Both Danny and Sam stared at him. "What? I can't have fans?"

They continued staring for a few seconds before Sam continued, "There's something really weird about that kid. Like he was trying to hide something." Sam looked at Timmy's table where he was talking to a pair of oddly colored mice. "Is he talking to rats?" Sam asked.

Suddenly the trio heard a strange noise. The light bulbs overhead burst. The ground and all the furniture started to shake. "It's a ghostly wail," Sam exclaimed. "This can only mean one thing." Danny said. "He's escaped somehow and now he's back. Get out of here guys!!" Once everyone in the joint had run out Danny went ghost and waited for the ultimate enemy to make a move.

Danny turned around and noticed a familiar figure looming ominously about ten feet away.

"So you were the one messing with my head. Are you just gonna stand there and loom ominously, or are you gonna fight?"

"You didn't really think that stupid thermos could hold me, did you, or that you stand a chance against me?" the figure said. "I've gotten a lot stronger than our last encounter. You've probably noticed the telepathy."

"This time I'm going to finish you off so you'll never return," Danny shouted with a ghostly wail directly at Dark Danny who stood unperturbed. Dark Danny fired a few beams in rapid succession which Danny managed to dodge most of but then one of them hit him sending him flying. Danny recovered in mid air and flew up close to attack. A barrage of punches and kicks greeted him which he managed to dodge and then countered with a combo of his own which he tried to finish with a powerful uppercut which… missed completely. "Too slow!" Dark Danny said. Danny turned around and was face to face with a plasma beam. He couldn't dodge the beam in time and was thrust towards a wall. Danny flipped in mid air and bounced off the wall towards Dark Danny. Danny launched a huge plasma beam and so did Dark Danny. The two beams collided and both ghosts tried to make their beam hit the other ghost. Dark Danny's beam was winning. Danny realized he would have to go all out for even a faint chance of defeating Dark Danny. He put all of his energy into his beam which was now winning.

Then suddenly Dark Danny smirked, "Guess you have improved. A bit anyway. I'm just warming up." Dark Danny's beam's strength increased considerably. Danny's beam was dissipated and he was hit. He crashed into one of the tables and lost consciousness.

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOP

During all this Timmy was under his table talking to his mice there.

"What's going on here?" the green mouse asked in fear.

"Wish I knew." Timmy replied. The mice raised their wands. Right then Timmy somehow knew that there was an extremely powerful ghost in the building which would kill whoever he found. He also knew that fairy magic couldn't directly affect ghosts and got some idea on ghosts in general. Then Timmy saw a green beam heading towards him. It was too close for him to dodge. He screamed and instinctively his heat vision went off and collided with the beam which had dissipated.

"I still have heat vision?" Timmy couldn't help saying.

"Well, you never unwished it," Wanda said.

"You've still got spider powers too," Cosmo said.

"Cool!! Then it's the ghost who should be afraid of me."

Then Wanda said, "No Timmy, its still not enough. Not for this ghost anyway."

"I agree with Wanda on this one Timmy," Cosmo said.

"You do?" Wanda asked surprised.

"Yeah, you'll need to wish for MORE super powers." Cosmo said.

"That's not what I meant," Wanda said.

Timmy frantically said "Okay I wish for super speed, super strength, teleportation, and anti ghost gloves and boots."

"Don't forget meat vision?" Cosmo said.

"Fine, that too."

A poof gave Timmy his new powers. Right then a teenage ghost crashed through Timmy's table and landed right next to him unconscious. "Is that the evil ghost?" Timmy asked his FOPs."

"No that is!!" the mice said pointing at a figure in the distance (around twenty feet) which was once again, looming ominously. Timmy gulped and charged madly at the looming entity.

A barrage of plasma beams were fired towards him but his super speed made him just fast enough to dodge them. "Not bad!! Whatever you are," Dark Danny said, "But not good enough!" Another barrage of beams followed but Timmy was backed into a corner in an effort to dodge them. More beams followed so Timmy took to the walls. Then Dark Danny flew towards Timmy his fist hovering menacingly in front of him and glowing green. Timmy calculated his next move carefully. Just before the fist hit him Timmy teleported right behind the ghost and was about to let loose an onslaught of punches and kicks but right then the fist somehow turned around in mid air and hit Timmy square in the face. He was hurled at a nearby table which turned into a pink trampoline with green legs just before he hit it.

"Its time to end this," Dark Danny said firing a giant plasma beam. Timmy met it with his heat vision, resulting in another beam battle which he was losing. Just then another beam joined the battle on Timmy's side. Danny had just regained consciousness. Danny's beam and Timmy's heat vision managed to push back Dark Danny's beam. The two beams hit Dark Danny who went flying. He recovered in mid air and smirked. "You don't stand a chance against me!!" He launched a ghostly wail. The wail sent both Danny and Timmy flying, rendered them incapable of movement and weakened them every second. A pair of mice appeared at Timmy's shoulders.

Timmy struggled against the wail and said, "Poof us out of here."

"Sorry Timmy, can't poof ghosts. Quickly grab Danny and teleport out," Wanda replied.

"Grab who?"

"The ghostboy." Timmy tried to move towards Danny who was around three feet away. Incapable of movement Timmy teleported next to Danny, grabbed him and teleported to the only place he could think of. His room in Dimmsdale.

Timmy and Danny appeared in Timmy's room. After a moment of dizziness Danny said, "Thanks for the save. Who are you?"

"Timmy Turner," Timmy said extending his hand for Danny to shake.

"Danny PhantAAAAAAAAMMM!!" Danny replied as Timmy's antighost glove shocked him when their hands came into contact.

"Sorry about that."

"Wait a minute, you're no ghost. Where did you get your powers?"

"Uuuh, internet."

"I'm not stupid you know. Did you invent your powers or something."

"Yeah, what you said."

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"AND WHERE WOULD THAT HAPPEN TO BE?" Danny said. Or seemed to say in a different voice without moving his lips. As if he had a speaker in his head.

"What did you just say?"

"That wasn't me?"

"ACTUALLY IT WAS IN A COSMIC SORT OF WAY. AND BY THE WAY I'M STILL HERE. IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE COMING I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DESTROY RANDOM PARTS OF AMITY PARK TILL YOU GET HERE. THEN AFTER YOU GET HERE AND I'VE DESTROYED YOU, I'LL RESUME DESTROYING THE REST OF IT."

"Why are you speaking in caps?"

"I'M PISSED. IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS. REMEMBER THE LONGER YOU TAKE THE MORE OF AMITY PARK WILL BE DESTROYED."

"I'll explain things later. Quick, lets get back," Timmy said frantically. However Danny was staring at the sky in thought.

"He's too strong. If we just go there and fight him he'll uhh,"

"Eat us, then kill us?"

"No, but something of that nature anyway."

"Wait, that thingy he did which paralyzed us, what was it?"

"A ghostly wail."

"A what?"

"A ghostly scream"

"Can sound be reflected?"

Danny considered it for a second.

"Dunno, probably, I think I know a guy who can help us. Take me back to Amity Park."

Timmy was about to do so when he noticed oddly colored mice on Danny's shoulders.

Timmy mouthed, "Emergency Wish 295.76".

Time stopped for everyone except Timmy and the mice. The mice then poofed into Cosmo and Wanda.

"Who is this guy?" Timmy asked.

"His name is Danny Fenton. He turned into a half ghost and got powers. For some reason he calls himself Danny Phantom when he's in ghost form." Wanda said.

"How do you know all this."

Wanda sighed, "He's an ex godkid. One of our favorites. Then one day he grew up and had his memory wiped. We still check on him every now and then."

"He was a lot like you Timmy. Good secret keeper, impulsive, destructive, short attention span, etc. He even explained all our doings to adults by blaming the internet." Cosmo said.

"Okay, but isn't there any easy way to kill that thing that nearly killed us? Wait a sec, if I you guys can freeze time killing that guy will be a piece of sh..."

"It won't work Timmy. Magic doesn't affect ghosts." Wanda replied.

"Hello!!" Timmy said before pointing at Danny. Then he waved his hands infront of Danny's face with no response. Then he made faces at Danny with no response. Then he tried to kick Danny but his foot went through Danny's body.

"See!!" Wanda said.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"I don't know, but Danny seems to have a plan. Lets see how that works out."

"Okay, I wish time would flow again."

"Wait," Danny said, "Teleport me above Amity Park, high above it."

Timmy did so.

They appeared above Amity Park Danny held Timmy up. Then he pointed to a building somewhere down below.

"Take us there."

Then they appeared in Tucker's room.

Tucker was in tears and grovelling in a corner. Sam was nearby trying to console him.

"You okay," Danny asked Tucker.

"Am I okay? ALL MY GADGETS ARE DESTROYED! Dark Danny destroyed everything saying this would hurt much more than killing me."

"Dark Danny?" Timmy said.

"So we don't confuse him with me. We share the same name." Danny said to Timmy. Then he faced Tucker, "Pull yourself together. We need to save the town." Danny said.

"How are we going to do that?" Sam asked. "I saw you fight, he is way too strong." Then she noticed Timmy. "Isn't that the kid who was talking to mice?"

"I'll introduce you later. We've got bigger problems to worry about. The ghostly wail is Dark Danny's strongest attack but its just sound. Sound can be reflected, right?" Danny said.

"That just might work." Sam replied. "You hear that Tucker?"

Tucker calmed down slightly. "Yeah, but all my stuff is gone. I can't build a sound reflector from scratch. I need the right gear."

"I think I can help you there," Timmy said. "Everybody grab onto me."

"Why?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Just do it." Danny said.

Timmy teleported them right outside AJ's room and entered it through the door.

"Hi Timmy, " AJ said upon seeing him.

"AJ, can I borrow some of your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Uhh, excuse me for a second."

Timmy left the room for a minute and asked Tucker what they needed. Then he came back and told AJ.

"Yeah, I've got those but I kinda need em. The CIA... I mean my mom needs a new type of communications satellite... I mean hair dryer."

Right then Tucker entered the room. AJ's eyes went wide.

"Wow, you're Tucker Foley. Your work inspired me to become a techno whiz. You can use any of my stuff anytime."

Tucker was euphoric for a second. Someone had actually heard of him. "See, I do have fans," he said to Sam sticking his head out the door. "Go stall Dark Danny. I'll contact you when I'm done."

Danny, Timmy and Sam teleported back to Amity Park. The town was messed up. Broken vehicles, lampposts, fire hydrants, traffic lights, etc. littered the streets and broken down buildings loomed in every direction. Right then the trio jumped out of the path of an ectobeam.

"So you've returned." Dark Danny said while hovering around thirty feet above them. "About time. I was just about to start killing all the people hiding in whatever's left of their homes."

Timmy and Danny sped off in different directions. Dark Danny fired beams at both of them with one hand pointed at each of them. They edged closer and leaped towards Dark Danny from two sides. Dark Danny managed to punch them both sending them flying in opposite directions. Then Danny recovered in mid air and went head on with Dark Danny in melee combat, trying his best to dodge Dark Danny's attacks and land as many of his own as possible. But Dark Danny managed to land a powerful kick to Danny's face and send him plunging downwards. Danny was forced into the ground and unable to move. Dark Danny charged up an ectobeam and was about to fire when Timmy jumped up on him from behind and punched him on the head flooring him. Dark Danny lay on the ground for a second and was disoriented for a few moments when he got up. Then Timmy fired heatvision from one side and Danny fired an ectobeam from another. Dark Danny tried firing two beams using both his hands to counter them resulting in a double beam battle. However his beams dissipated and both the beams hit him He looked slightly hurt but then smirked. "Well, you've forgotten something. I can do THIIIIISSSSS." A ghostly wail was fired."

Right before it reached him Danny heard a voice in his ear. It was Tucker. "Just finished. Send the kid over to pick it up."

"Great work Tuck." The beam then hit both of them but they managed to stand their ground. "Timmy," Danny shouted, "Go back to your friend's house." Timmy did so and reappeared with Tucker who was holding a strange gadget. Right then Danny and Timmy no longer felt the wail and Dark Danny was knocked over and unconscious.

The protagonists just stood there for a few moments wondering if it was over.

"Is it over?," Tucker exclaimed.

"I guess so." Danny replied.

"Whew," Tucker said with relief. "This thing is heavy."

Then Tucker dropped the device on the ground with a loud thud. Danny walked over to his unconscious foe and sucked him into the thermos again.

Danny walked over to Timmy.

"Thanks for the help. Couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem. I was kind of bored anyway till all this happened."

Then Sam caught Danny's eye and he noticed that she who looked really agitated.

"What did you just do?"

"My job!! Or purpose. I mean duty or whatever it is."

"You just used the Thermos on him AGAIN!!"

"So?"

"It didn't work last time. Why would it work now?"

"Good point." Danny said sheepishly. He stared at the ground for a few seconds. "So what do we do now?"

"WITHER AND DIE, YOU IDIOTS!!"

The voice seemed to come from Danny, but more like from a speaker on his head.

"I'LL BE OUT OF HERE IN NO TIME. I DIDN'T EXPECT THE SOUND REFLECTING THINGY AND UNDERESTIMATED YOU. YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME. I WON'T BE HOLDING ANYTHING BACK."

"That don't sound too good," Tucker said redundantly.

"Man, whats it gonna take to get rid of that guy?" Timmy said.

"He sounds really mad, Danny," Sam said. "Maybe we should get some help. Just to be safe"

"From who?"

"What about your family?" she replied.

"My parents? They'd probably attack me too."

"Thats not what I meant."

"Then who?"

"Your cousin."

"Dani?"

"No, your other cousin. The one that eats paste and 'doesn't' have any ghost powers," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Pretty good idea. But how the heck am I supposed to reach her?"

"It won't be a problem," Sam replied. "I ran into her a few weeks ago while visiting my Aunt's house out of town and gave her a Fenton earing. I can reach her anytime."

"Fine. Count her in."

"Do it quick. There's no telling how long before you know who comes back with a vengeance."

"Relax guys," Tucker said calmly. "We have the sound wave reflector and plenty of time. It took him pretty long to escape last time. I'm sure it'll take two hours. Lets all take a break and grab a byte, I mean bite. Tell Dani to meet us at the Nasty Burger."

The protagonists (except Sam, who went home to contact Dani using an earing) sat at the Nasty Burger which was broken in some places but still open. As they had some time to burn they decided to clarify a few things.

"So who are you and what are you doing here?" Danny asked Timmy.

"My name is Timmy Turner. I live in Dimmsdale. One day at school the principal thought I was a great artist because she found an awesome drawing in my hand that I didn't draw and sent me here for an art competition. I jumped out of the school bus to avoid humiliating myself and decided to come here for a snack and the you know the rest from there on."

"So why do you have super powers?" Tucker asked.

Some sweat appeared on Timmy's face. "I got them off the internet."

"Come on. You expect us to believe that."

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you got yours."

"Fine, I went into a different dimension called the 'Ghost Zone' where ghosts live and I somehow got ghost DNA mixed with mine. Now you go."

Timmy thought for a second. "I don't know. I was either born with them or I fell into a pile of radioactive waste and forgot about it or something."

"Hey, you're obviously lying. I told you how I got mine. Tell me how you got yours."

Right then Sam turned up with Dani, and the both joined Danny, Tucker and Timmy.

"I take it from Sam you didn't call me up here for a friendly chat." Dani said. "She said its kinda important but didn't tell me much. So, whats up?"

All details were explained to her by Danny, Tucker and Sam. Timmy wasn't sure why but as the conversation flowed he found himself getting attracted to Dani. He stared at her with unblinking eyes. After Danny, Tucker and Sam were done she looked at Timmy.

"I'm guessing you're Timmy Turner."

"Yes, that I am. Timmy Turner is my name, and my name is Timmy Turner," Timmy replied somewhat frantically.

"Is the inability to blink one of your powers?"

"No," Timmy replied. "I can blink all I want. See"

He blinked around 10 times in a second.

"Okkkaaay," she replied. Then she looked at Danny, "how long till Dark Danny gets here?"

"AROUND MINUS THREE SECONDS!!" An ectobeam destroyed their table.

"SO YOU'VE FOUND ANOTHER GHOST TO HELP YOU. THIS SHOULD MAKE THINGS INTERESTING. AND TO MAKE THINGS A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING..." an ectobeam went for and destroyed Tucker's device.

All the customers started panicking but only a few of them actually headed for the exit. The rest just ran around in circles.

"Oh crud!! We're really doomed now." Tucker said.

"Don't give up just yet. I have an idea." Sam replied. "Stall him." She ordered Danny, Dani and Timmy. "I'll be back soon. Come on Tucker." Tucker and Sam started running to the exit.

"NOW ITS TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!!"

Danny and Dani took to the air and fired beams at Dark Danny while Timmy jumped up on a wall and fired his heat vision. Dark Danny dodged everything and responded with icebeams combined with ectobeams which froze and knocked down all the trio. Then he turned his attention to Sam and Tucker who were trying to run away from the joint.

"YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU BUILD ANOTHER ONE."

A green sphere appeared in his hands. It grew bigger and bigger. Danny, Dani and Timmy were unable to move and stop him. Sam and Tucker were having a hard time leaving quickly with all the panicking people in the way. The sphere had grown to humongous proportions. Right then Timmy fired his heat vision at Danny and unfroze him. Dark Danny threw the ectobomb but Danny flew in its path. It exploded and Danny plunged to the floor. Sam and Tucker finally managed to leave. Danny didn't move anymore. Timmy then unfroze himself and Dani using heat vision.

"See if he's okay," Timmy said to Dani who nodded in reply. Then Timmy charged towards Dark Danny. Dani went over to Danny. Danny had lost his ghost form and there was no breath or pulse. He was dead. A silent tear poured down her face at her cousin's fate. Right then she noticed that Timmy had just flown past her and into a wall. Overflowing with grief and rage she went for Dark Danny. She tried to strike as hard and as fast as possible but he dodged and struck her sending her plunging down. Timmy tried attacking again but Dark Danny then used a ghostly wail knocking them both down and out.

"NOW TO FINISH YOU TWO OFF."

A green sphere appeared in his hand and started growing.

Then Danny got up. He flew a feet feet high and looked down, at himself. Then it occurred to him. "I'm full ghost now." He felt immense power within him. He felt stronger and faster than ever before. Then he looked up and noticed Dark Danny. The bomb was still growing. Danny fired an ectobeam at it and blew it up while it was still in Dark Danny's hand.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!"

"You did."

Danny flew up close and let lose a barrage of melee attacks all of which hit Dark Danny. An uppercut sent Dark Danny flying and then Danny fired ectobeams and icebeams like a madman all of which hit. But right then Dark Danny used a ghostly wail. Danny was flung off into a wall. Then Danny tried using a ghostly wail himself but Dark Danny was unaffected. "Forget it!! You're doomed. I'm way too strong."

"Heads up, Dude!!" Tucker said and threw a megaphone at Danny. Who caught it in mid air.

"What are you waiting for, use it!!" Sam shouted.

A ghostly wail was launched but missed Dark Danny completely but tore down a good portion of the restaurant. Danny tried to hit Dark Danny with it but kept missing. Right then Timmy and Dani woke up and saw what Danny was trying to do. They got behind Dark Danny and restrained him. A ghostly wail knocked all three of them out, and finished off the Nasty Burger.

"What now?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker.

Tucker took out a thermos out of his pocket and trapped Dark Danny inside it.

"The Foley Thermos. Built it myself. It won't just send him to the ghost zone but trap him inside it. Basically he's stuck for all eternity."

Timmy and Dani were shaken awake.

"You're alive!!" Dani said upon waking up.

"Not really!"

"What?" Sam and Tucker.

"Dark Danny killed me. I'm dead."

Suddenly time froze for everyone except Timmy. Cozmo and Wanda appeared.

"Glad to see you guys."

Just then Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"Timmy Turner, its your second fairyversary. Here's another rule free cupcake except this one will only work for you. Use it wisely."

Jorgen then disappeared.

"Wow, another one. I'm not going to waste this one."

"Uh, Timmy" Wanda said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should use it to resurrect Danny."

"Resurrect? He's walking around."

"Yeah, but he's full ghost now. His normal life would be gone forever."

Timmy was crestfallen.

"I've lost a rule free wish again."

"But you'd be doing the right thing."

"Alright, fine."

Timmy took a bite and Danny's carcass levitated up and merged with his body.

"Uugghh, this thing is repulsive."

"Alright guys, time in"

Time started flowing again.

"Dead!!" everyone except Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't go back from ghost form. See"

Just then Danny turned human again. After much rejoicing it was time for Timmy to go home and make up a really good alibi. When everyone asked him where he got his powers he sighed and said, "If I could tell you I would but I cant because I'll lose my powers if I do." It shut everyone up. He tried to ask Dani out but failed miserably. Cosmo tried to console him on the way back.

"Cheer up Timmy, crossover pairings just don't work." Cosmo said cheerfully.

"What?" Timmy and Wanda said in unison

"You know, when the couple lives far away from each other."

"Those are long distance relationships." Wanda replied.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No"

THE END

If you actually got this far PLEASE REVIEW!!

!!

!!

!!


End file.
